Lasagne and Dessert
by little duckie 05
Summary: What happens when Chandler compliments the chef. Mondler!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and its about Mondler with a little bit of the lobster. In this fic, Ross and Chandler never met. Well, please leave a comment, I'm open to constructive criticism. Enjoy!

Chapter one:

It seemed like just another day for Monica Geller. She would get up, go to work, and then probably end up at Central Perk with her friends Joey, Phoebe, Rachel, an her brother Ross. Just another day.

The thing was that it wasn't just another day, Monica had just broken up with her long time boyfriend Richard last night and felt more alone than she had in six months. It didn't help that Ross and Rachel just got engaged, and Rachel naturally had to flaunt the diamond on her left hand around. She was definitely happy for them, but why did it have to be at the same time that her relationship was ending!

When she got to work, everyone greeted her like normal. They could sense something wasn't right, but they figured if she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't have to. So the day went on, cooking and cleaning. For the most part, everything seemed normal.

Eventually, after a slow afternoon, the dinner crowd started coming in. Monica was always interesting in what people ordered, but one caught her eye. It was for lasagna, her favorite meal to both eat and cook. Why couldn't everything be as simple as making lasagna?

Later on that evening, Monica got told by a waitress that there was a man outside that would like to compliment the chef. Monica told the waitress to send him in.

A few moments later, a very handsome young man walked in to the kitchen and said, "Hi, I'm Chandler Bing. I just wanted to say how amazing your lasagna was. It's always been one of my favorite meals, but this has to be the best I've ever had!"

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter one. Please comment and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter: "Hi, I'm Chandler Bing. I just wanted to say how amazing your lasagna was. It's always been one of my favorite meals, but this has to be the best I've ever had!"

Chapter Two:  
Monica was thrilled, she loved it when she was complimented for her food, especially the lasagna, but this, this was different. Chandler stood there with a huge grin on his face, and his brown hair all frazzled. She felt like she had known him forever even though she had only known him for a few seconds. Then she realized she had to say something, anything, but what?  
Eventually, she muttered, "Thanks! It's always been one of my favorite meals too."

"Really," replied Chandler, "My grandma would always make it for me when I was a kid, but yours is just spectacular!" "Thanks again! So, what do you do Chandler?" Asked Monica.

Wait, why did it matter, he was just saying he liked the food. What was she doing, was she starting to like this guy? She couldn't, they'd only met minutes ago! She did feel something, but what was it!

"Well, I'm currently in between jobs. I used to work for an advertising company, but I started dating my boss Janice and when we broke up a few days ago, she fired me. So now I'm single and unemployed, isn't that the life!?" Replied Chandler.

Of course Monica heard everything he said but all she really paid attention to was two words he said, "I'm single". They kept echoing in her mind over and over. After a little while she asked, "How long were you and Janice together?"

He replied, "Well, about six months, it's hard. How long have you been the chef here?" "About a year", Monica responded, "my boyfriend, sorry ex-boyfriend, helped me get it. We just broke up and I can't quite get used to it."

Chandler thought about all that she said but the fact that she was single was ringing in his head. She was so pretty, and kind. How could anyone want to break up with her? If I was with her, I would treat her so much better than whatever his name is. She deserves better. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Was all he could say. "Thanks", she replied with a slight smile.

"So, when do you get off work?" Asked Chandler. "Well, about 8" replied Monica. Chandler paused for a moment and with a hint of worry in his voice said, "If your not busy, would you like to get some dessert? I know this great ice cream place down the street, that is if you like ice cream." Was he asking her out, thought Monica? I think he is! Wow, what do I say, we just met! Maybe I'll just kindly decline, yeah that's what I'll do. But just as her brain was about to say no, her heart replied, "Yes, I would love to!"

"That's great", said Chandler "8:30 okay?" "Absolutely, I'll see you there!" said Monica, and then Chandler left the kitchen to go home.  
Mon, anxiously waited until she got off work, she couldn't wait to see Chandler again.

A/N: Hope you liked Chapter two! Please R&R. I just wanted to thank Mondlerfan101 and Hugefriendsfan00 for reviewing chapter one. I've been reading and enjoying your stories for a little while now and it really means a lot that your reading mine. Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Monica started pacing around her room. It was 8:15 and she didn't know what to wear! Classy, or fancy? Sweats, or casual? Eventually she just decided to go with a pair of jeans and one of her favorite sweatshirts. "Oh, crap!" She thought to herself, "it's already 8:25 and its a 10 minute walk to the ice cream shop!" She gathered her purse and shoes as she flew out the door.

Chandler sat at the ice cream parlor. It was 8:40 where was Monica? Just as he was about to call and make sure everything was okay, he saw her bust through the door." God, she was beautiful even it was clear she had jogged all the way here. No Chandler", he thought, "don't do this to yourself again!" But then as she walked smiling towards his booth, he felt his heart melting.

"Hi Chandler!" said Monica, "How are you doing?" "I'm doing just fine, how about you?" Asked Chandler, but the whole time he was thinking, "No I'm not fine! I've been thinking about you all evening!" "I'm great", replied Monica, "So are we going to get some ice cream or what?" "Absolutely!" Replied Chandler as they walked up to the counter.

When they got to the counter, the woman there was clearly extremely bored and very ready to sell them dessert. Almost instantly she said, "Hello, welcome to Martins ice cream shop. What can I get you?" "Chocolate chip cone, please." They said in unison. Chandler chuckled and said, "That'll be 2 cone of chocolate chip." Monica offered to pay, but Chandler insisted that a true gentleman always gets the check, even if its only for $3.45. They picked up they're ice cream and went back to the booth to eat it.

"Wow, this is amazing!" said Monica, "I walk by this place almost everyday, but never went in. I'll have to bring my friends here!" "Yeah, this ice cream is delicious. My mom used to bring me here when I was a kid. It was one of my favorite things to do. So do you do a lot of things with your friends?" Asked Chandler. "Almost everything," replied Monica. "Although ever since my brother Ross and my best friend Rachel got engaged, they've been mainly planning for the wedding. Then there's Joey, who lives across the hall, and Phoebe who is his roommate." "Wow, you all seem very close. I feel weird, I'm a loner. I mean, I had friends at work, but they were mostly Janice's and well, you know that story." Said Chandler.

"Yeah, I would love for you to meet them some time. We usually meet at Central Perk around 10:30, would you like to come on Monday?" Asked Monica. "It sounds great!" Replied Chandler. "Excellent, I can't wait for you to meet them. They'll love you!" Said Monica with a smile.

The rest of the night Monica told Chandler all about her friends and he listened contently. They told each other about their families and how crazy and annoying they are, everything was going great.

After they both finished their ice cream, Chandler said, "I know your busy, but would you like to go out for dinner? Maybe Sunday night since Alessandro's is closed on Sunday?" "I would love to!" said Monica. "Alright, it's a date." Replied Chandler with a smile. "Yep, a date." Monica said with a smile in response. They left a tip, walked out of the ice cream shop, and went their separate ways.

A/N Sorry it took a little longer to update this time, I tried to make it a little longer. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
